Les grandes douleurs sont muettes
by Korrigane
Summary: One Shot. Chez elle, seule devant la télévision, Candice se remet doucement de son coma. Antoine frappe à la porte : Jennifer vient de le quitter, partant avec leur fille, Suzanne. Comment réagir ? Que faire ? Ouvrir et parler ou se murer dans le silence ? Le commandant Renoir, derrière le battant en bois, est tiraillée entre ses sentiments et sa raison... - Final de la saison 5 -


**Les grandes douleurs sont muettes…**

* * *

 _L'univers de Candice Renoir, les personnages, etc ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à "Boxeur de Lune"._

 _Je ne suis propriétaire (intellectuellement parlant) que du déroulé de cette histoire que vous allez lire..._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _K._

* * *

Il avait frappé à la porte, l'appelant, dévasté… Elle avait failli lui ouvrir, avant qu'il ne prononce ces mots : « _Elle est partie… Jennifer est partie, avec la petite… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… »_ Les larmes se devinaient dans sa voix mais pourtant, Candice s'était immobilisée, prise dans un terrible duel qui opposait son cœur et sa raison. Elle avait pitié de lui, de sa situation dramatique, de sa fille qui lui échappait alors qu'il avait tout fait pour goûter enfin aux joies de la paternité. Jusqu'à sacrifier leur histoire naissante. Revenir auprès de sa compagne qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Il devait être perdu…

\- Candice s'il te plait, j'veux juste te parler de moi…

La blonde réalisa qu'il voulait se confier, trouver une oreille attentive, tendre. Maternelle… Et c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait, espérant qu'elle l'aide, mais à quoi ? Reconquérir Jennifer ? Comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Savoir quoi faire, quand elle-même ignorait quelle décision prendre pour son propre avenir ?Ou bien imaginait-il la « retrouver », qu'elle allait jouer à la remplaçante, la roue de secours ? N'être, finalement, encore qu'un second choix, par défaut ? Par dépit…

Renoir lâcha lentement la poignée et s'écarta silencieusement de la porte. A pas feutrés, elle quitta l'entrée pour venir s'appuyer, le dos contre le mur, hors de vue. Là, elle pouvait écouter. Réfléchir… Et puis elle était suffisamment éloignée du battant pour ne pas être tentée d'ouvrir sur un coup de tête. Ou un coup de cœur…

 _L'écouter_ … Progressivement, elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait d'elle… Et du paradoxe. _Il m'a écoutée, lui ?!_ Après le décès de David, il avait accepté son silence, sans même chercher à l'appeler ou prendre des nouvelles… Puis, à son retour, lui avait osé lui dire qu'ils « restaient amis », sans se questionner sur ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir. Sans entendre quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'y arriverait pas… Un jour, il lui caressait la joue, tendre, presque amoureux, lui laissant espérer qu'un avenir était encore possible pour eux, un jour… Et le lendemain, il était odieux, l'accusant d'être la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée, d'avoir foutu le bordel dans sa vie… d'être responsable de ses ennuis de couple… ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui avait gardé cette photo qui avait mis le feu aux poudres… Elle, elle l'imaginait détruite depuis longtemps. Brûlée ou déchirée, jetée dans quelque sombre caniveau… Avait-il oublié qu'ils avaient été deux, du début à la fin ? Qu'il aurait pu partir avant qu'ils ne cèdent à cette attraction qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre ? S'il l'avait voulu… Ils s'étaient désirés, aimés… Ca aurait pu n'être qu'un « accident », mais son second n'avait, pas plus qu'elle, souhaité mettre un terme à cette histoire… Ils avaient donc continué à tromper leurs compagnons, à vivre dans le plaisir et le mensonge, dans la culpabilité. Jusqu'à leur séparation, tellement douloureuse. Jusqu'à la mort de David, tellement stupide. Depuis lors, Antoine n'avait eu de cesse de lui souffler le chaud et le froid, se montrer doux puis méprisable, venir vers elle puis, dès que Jennifer et Suzanne réapparaissaient, accourir vers ces autres. Sa famille… La délaissant, elle… Encore.

Dans le silence ponctué des sanglots étouffés de son second et, parfois, d'un coup sourd contre cette porte qui restait désespérément close, la réalité de sa situation et de sa vie lui apparaissait. Dos au mur, elle comprenait enfin : elle était prise dans un étau. Jamais elle ne pourrait « guérir », se remettre de la perte de David tant qu'Antoine serait près d'elle. Son second lui rappelait sans relâche la culpabilité de l'adultère, la jalousie de son compagnon et l'explosion… Oui, leur histoire était une erreur, elle en était désormais persuadée. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient débutée, plus d'un an auparavant, il y avait David, Jennifer et, déjà, Suzanne… Ils n'auraient pas dû. Ou pas à ce moment-là. Plus tôt, plus tard, peut-être… mais là, non… La vie le leur avait prouvé. Candice n'était plus capable de voir Antoine sans penser à leurs étreintes, à sa peau, à ses baisers, et puis leurs caresses… A ce sentiment de plénitude entre ses bras et ce manque, cruel, ce vide immense qu'elle ressentait… Il restait encore quelque chose entre eux. Un lien. L'ombre de ces sentiments, des flammèches d'amour pas totalement étouffées. Si elle ouvrait, elle risquait de céder. De lui rouvrir son cœur… et qu'il le piétine, encore, comme il l'avait si souvent fait cette année.

 _Finalement… c'est simple : je ne pourrais pas guérir de David en ayant Antoine si près de moi_. Et impossible de prendre de la distance avec leur histoire, leur rupture, si elle ne faisait pas le deuil de Canovas. _Il ne reste donc qu'une solution : laisser la porte fermée._

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, le cœur broyé par le désespoir de cet homme que, malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer encore… Mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle finirait par y laisser sa santé et son moral. Sa naturelle joie de vivre avait pris un vilain coup dans l'aile, ces derniers mois et il était plus que temps de reprendre en main le cours de son existence. Sa décision était prise. Elle allait accepter l'offre de Leclerc. Vendre cette maison, partir à La Rochelle, redémarrer, ré-apprendre à vivre… S'éloigner du passé. Ce soir, elle en parlerait avec ses enfants, pour déterminer comment ils s'organiseraient. La suivraient-ils ou décideraient-ils de rester avec leur père ? Ou en logement étudiant… ?

Un nouveau soupir, de soulagement cette fois. Candice savait qu'elle a fait le bon choix… Même si les raisons qui avaient poussé Leclerc à lui faire cette proposition n'étaient probablement aussi altruistes qu'il y paraissait. Même s'il lui serait douloureux de s'éloigner d'Antoine. Même si ça la déchirait de quitter cette maison parce, en quelque sortes, c'était comme trahir David une nouvelle fois… Mais les mots de l'ancien commandant de la BRI résonnaient encore à ses tympans : il lui restait des choses à vivre. Il était temps qu'elle pense à elle… _Après tout, rien n'est définitif et qui sait ce que me réserve l'avenir ? Quel sera ma vie dans un an, ou deux ou dix ?_

La blonde fit silencieusement demi-tour, laissant son second assis contre cette porte restée close. Elle avait un départ et une nouvelle vie à préparer. Et un cœur à cicatriser…

* * *

 _Voilà simplement comment j'imagine que Candice a pu vivre ce moment, de l'autre côté de la porte, à écouter Antoine... Ce qu'elle à pu penser, ressentir, quelles ont été ses réflexions... J'espère que ce bref moment vous aura plu... Oh, bien sûr, on aimerait tou(te)s que Candice ouvre la porte, qu'ils se tombent dans les bras et reprennent leur histoire là où elle s'est interrompue, à la saison 4. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible pour notre chère commandant. Je pense réellement qu'après cette difficile et douloureuse année, elle a un besoin viscéral de s'éloigner pour se reconstruire._

 _Elle va partir... et revenir à Sète un an plus tard, remise sur pied. Antoine aura géré ses soucis, organisé sa vie._

 _Pendant un an, des choses vont se passer (de nouvelles fics...?!) et... dans un an, d'autres aventures s'offriront à notre fine équipe._

 _Merci pour votre lecture... et, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez laisser un mot sur le livre d'or._


End file.
